Let the record keep spinning
by Fluttershy750
Summary: This is the story of how a club owner goes through her problems and is helped by a unexpected friend that has feelings that she hides within. I am currently writing so I will be posting chapters often I plan on one NSFW chapter but, you can skip it and still understand the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Inside Vinyl's club- the lights strobe over the crowds of ponies who relish her bass-heavy dubstep. The bar on the far side of the establishment is crowded with those sitting on stools, and those simply there to order their (meals?). In the middle of the club, surrounded by decorative tables, lies a dance floor. It is composed of flashing blue, white, and purple lights, though is mostly blocked from view by the many ravers letting the music control their movement. On the stage, holding the center of attention in the club, stands an off-white unicorn with a one-of-a-kind hair style consisting of neon and sky blue, gelled into radical spikes. Obscuring the sight of her flaming crimson eyes is her trademark Mystic_ _purple shades._

"I can't believe how busy my club is tonight! It's like everypony in Ponyville is here," I said to myself over the ocean-like waves of my awesome wubs. I am akin to this type of music. I lose myself in it as I bob my head to the rhythmic earthquake of the bass. I do this every night from 6:30PM to 1:30AM, except on Tuesdays and Sundays. Those are my personal days. Most Saturdays aren't that busy, but tonight my club is packed! It's not that surprising considering that some royal Canterlot 'band' played today and ponies came here to listen to real music. I myself didn't attend but I heard that classic junk is pretty popular. No matter, I feel no competition, my club makes enough money due to the one thing that classics don't have... alcohol.

It's 12:56AM and the club is starting to clear out when I see a very peculiar sight. A grey mare with a pink bow tie and having a neatly combed and styled midnight mane. The very thing, other than being sober, that made her stand out was her cutie mark... it was a treble clef. She is one of those fancy snobs who play the classics at the Canterlot theater. It was strange for one of them to be here. In the break of my music I sent a quick message to one of my employees to give her access to the backstage after the club closes in 34 minutes. I hope she comes, I am very curious why one of them would be in a place like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_The backstage of Bass Faction is calm and quiet after closing. There are no more masses of fans like before, so gaining access to the backstage after hours would not be as much of a gift as it used to be. There is one wardrobe_, and _it is dusty because the only apparel Vinyl ever wears is her goggles. It's not_ anything fancy, _just a dresser with a mirror with bright incandescent lights outlining it. There are a few photos taped to the bottom. They depict a young Vinyl Scratch embracing her parents._

"Those were the good times,... *sigh*," I said hoping that if that mare was near she didn't hear. I touched one of the pictures with my hoof carefully not to make it fall off. I turn around to hear hoofsteps on the hardwood floor. I turn around to see her. She's a grey earth pony. Her eyes glistening a mesmerizing lovely purple in the old lights backstage. Her coat was smooth like my records,I was almost tempted to reach out to to see just what it felt like. As black as midnight her mane was worn down unlike my wild style, hers was smooth obviously she had taken her time to look good. She had a bow tie around her neck, I always thought accessories like that were ugly but it looked astounding on her. I've never really gone out with many stallions and I awkwardly never found many of them very attractive. I'm not saying I'm a fillyfooler, not like that's out of the question, but this mare made my heart beat faster than my wubs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello, Miss Scratch, you wanted to see me?" Her saying that brought me out of the moment of memorization I was in. In a kind of way I did want to see her again more in person when I first spotted her.

"Yes, I did in fact I was just wondering what a pony like you would be doing setting hoof in an establishment such as this?" As I said it I noticed in her eyes she was slightly insulted as of me pointing me out as I did.

"Well on the first hoof a pony like 'me' can go wherever she wants and nopony else should find a problem with that. Also, at least I paid to get in not like most of the others bribing the front guard to get in half price, I bet you're getting a fair share of that. also-" The sarcasm from her stung me like a bee. I thought she would be nicer, that and I was hoping to at least get to know her a little more before I inevitably could be homeless. At least I now know one of the many other reasons that will be happening.

"Before you go much further into crude criticism miss, I would like to, at the least, apologize for the way I talked before it was kinda rude of me." A few seconds after that her disapproving look eased up, and my rushing dubstep heart slowed down a bit too.

"Well thank you for apologizing. Let's start things out on a new hoof shall we—my name is Octavia…. Octavia Melody. I presume you are the 'infamous' DJ Vinyl Scratch." As she said it, I could tell she was looking around the room, and thankfully not at me because it wouldn't be so well if she caught me blushing, and sadly enough since I'm a unicorn my horn alluded a small amount of a magic aura of light blue signifying I was aroused. Truly, I didn't think I would be acting this way, but she just made me feel like jelly like that one time I put jam on one of my speakers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** "Yes, I am the one, and only Vinyl Scratch, pleased to meet you, Octavia." Me starting to speak again brought her attention back on me as I raised a hoof to greet her. I was looking her straight in the eyes feeling a warmth inside of me I have never felt before….I hope I'm not blushing. She graced my hoof with the touch of hers and that turned the warmth into a blistering chill that raced through me from my hoof to the tip of my tail. "Are you blushing Vinyl?" she asked. "No! And besides that theory, it's getting late and I must head home." I said it fast but obviously I didn't think it through since I wasn't heading 'home' exactly. "I don't think you have read the newspaper lately… your blank stare tells me thats a no. Well there was a small article not to long ago called 'DJ-Pon3 got no hom3'. Quite a clever title if you ask me, but it stated that people have noted that nopony has ever seen you leave your club, so my guess is that you actually don't have a home… do you?" After she was done talking, the silence remained for seconds. I turned away to hide the tears welling up in my glasses. I used my magic to remove my glasses to the table next to me. The tears slid coldly down my face mocking me of the defeat of technically being homeless. The storage room has been my secret home for a few months after I sold my house to afford the bills for my club; after all, dreams do come first in my book. I was completely embarrassed to have to admit to having no home to Octavia. I have to tell her something. "Yes I have no home... I have been living in the storage room for a few months now, it's been rough but-" "No-no-no! There's no need to turn away and face this by yourself. You can live with me Vinyl that is why I came here in the first place." Her compassion was overwhelming, but why did she even want to help me, I don't even know her. "Why would you help me? I barely even know you and we just met today under quite awkward circumstances." I turned around to look her in her bedazzling pure purple eyes. I could see myself in her eyes. I was a mess, my face was almost as red as my eyes which were covered in tears, which were then replaced with other tears as those others fell down my face and onto the floor. She came up to my side, standing between me and the table with my glasses on them. She put her foreleg around me, pulling me closer to her side. If my face wasn't already red, I would be blushing, but regardless of the situation, and my horn still gave a spark of blue aura. Octavia chuckled a little at the sight which in turn made my face turn slightly to its original white. She nuzzled up against my chin to make me look up, that didn't help the whole 'my horn' situation as it gave out more aura. I looked into her face and she looked into mine. "As I can see you are unaware that I was the one who reported the article to get it written. I've been in your club multiple times before and I can see how much you love what you do, and passion in music is what makes every song unique and interesting. It's not in many musicians anymore. I've been trying to get in here those times you let fans backstage to get a signature or something, but those stopped, as nopony showed up. I can see that your business as well has been slow and it doesn't seem to be getting any better. Vinyl, I don't think you're going to be able to keep this up for long and I don't want to sit by and let a great musician like yourself fall. I want to help you Vinyl i-" Before she could start her next sentence, I grabbed her with both my forelegs around her and kissed her. I didn't get any resistance from her nor did she embrace it. I quickly got off her standing in front of her. She looked at me, but she had no expression on her face. I knew that I was probably blushing brighter than a cherry. We were staring at eachother for a few minutes until she finally said something. "That was well... unexpected, but Vinyl that's not how you kiss—this is how." She suddenly embraced me and kissed me with what I would say 'with more professionalism', and I embraced it. I never thought of me being a fillyfooler, but even for the short time I knew Octavia, she just makes me feel so special. She brought upon me feelings I never had before. Her touch was as soft as the clouds and her voice was just enchanting. After a few seconds she let go of me, and turned around and started walking away.  
>"You coming Vinyl? I did offer you to stay at my place until you can afford one of your own, didn't I?" I raced up to her in response of her playful comment. <div> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"No, you never offered, but I'll accept; besides, now that we're marefriends... I suppose... we might as well hang out a little more huh?" When we walked outside, the cold of night welcomed us. Octavia was smart enough to bring a jacket; I on the other hoof only wore my glasses. We walked in silence for at least a few minutes until we reached octavias house.

_Octavia's house wasn't that big, but it was big enough to fit the two mares. Her living room consisted of a small old TV on the wall with a couch and chair surrounding it. There was a kitchen on the opposite side, it was just basic, a table, chairs, fridge, oven, sink and microwave. Most of it seemed slightly outdated, but it was good enough._

I followed Octavia into what seemed to be her room. She had a bed that could fit two—yay for me—a nightstand and her cello in the corner. There was one window and other than that, it made my 'room' look a little more appealing.

"This is my room. You can stay in the room down the hall, it's my guest room…. not that I have many guests here." She pointed to a closed door. I opened it and it felt as if was barely ever used. As it creaked open I saw a mattress on the floor and a lamp. All of it was quite dusty, but it was warm, which was good enough for me. I turned back to Octavia who was sitting on her bed. She was looking at the floor her hoof toying with the corner of her small comforter. I walked up and sat next to her. It was quiet, but I knew one of us had to break the silence eventually.

"You okay, Octavia?" I asked, but I got no response. A tear of hers hit my hoof which was on her lap. I grabbed her chin and turned her head to mine, "are you alright?" I asked again.

"Yes, Vinyl, it's just that this is the first time anypony ever came over. I had that spare room set up in high hopes." She began to well-up in more tears as I felt another drop land on my hoof. She continued on, "I've never really had friends Vinyl. I was always by myself as a filly." She looked up at me with a small smile coming across her face, "When I saw you a few months ago though, I was mesmerized by the way you did your music. Your personality was unique and I just fell in love right there, but unlike everything else I had, I wouldn't let you slip away."

"I'll always be here for you, Tavi," I replied back with my softest voice. She didn't seem to care for the nickname I 've decided to give her, it suited her too. "Theres no need to fret now that I'm here." I was going to say more but I was stopped by a feint yawn from her. She laid back onto her bed and I joined her.

"I didn't set up that spare bedroom for you to sleep here with me Vi." With that I got up and went into the spare room. I did appreciate the little nickname she gave me too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Last nights night of sleep was the best I ever had in...EVER!, and the fact that I had today off meant I must have slept in. I got up and went into the living room. It was quiet, so I checked Octavia's room and she wasn't there. So I then decided to just relax on the couch until she showed up. I picked up the TV remote and turned it on; however, the TV just showed static—figured that she had no cable here. By the time Octavia got home I was reduced to using my magic to juggle a few apples around.

"you were productive today, besides don't you have work to go to tonight?" when she came in i got up and put the apples back.

"i missed you to love, and no i don't have work tonight i was hoping you and i can take advantage of that." i said as i walked up next to her and put a foreleg around her.

"Oh, well arent you lively. then i guess ill have to cancel dinner out then huh?" i now notice that my choice of words wasn't truly flawless so i have to now tell her what i actually meant.

"Thats not what i meant Tavi. i meant exactly what you planned, dinner sounds lovely so where are we going?"

"we are going to just a plain old restaurant. its a few blocks from sugarcube corner, it's really nice just perfect for us." immediately i went into my room and grabbed my glasses from my room and was ready to go. we went out the door to a lovely night of just me and my marefriend and best of all food i am starving!

_The restaurant is gorgeous. the smell of fresh food and scented candles fill the building. the dining room is right of the entrance door and the only way in is past the counter. most ponies here are in couples at tables for two. the classic music plays like a breeze throughout the restaurant. the floor is a soft velvet and the tables are coated with a snow white cloth._

Me and tavi walked up to the counter. The stallion behind it gave me an odd stare. i know i truly don't belong in a place as fancy as this but theres no need to rub that in.

"A table for two please" Thanks to octavia speaking it took he disapproving eyes of the stallion away from me to my friend.

"right this way." With that he lead us to a nice table in the corner. we sat down and he left. there were two menus on the table. i had no problem using my telekinesis to lift it but octavia seemed to be having a hard time.

"need any help tavi?" she never looked up but she kept trying to pick up the oddly shaped menu.

"no no i got it….. nope i don't, yes i would highly appreciate some help." i put down my menu and lifted up tavi's. she read through it quickly motioned me to put it down. the waiter finally came and took our orders. we both ordered a salad. its pretty simple but its quick and i am starving, so im not in the mood for waiting. there was a few seconds of awkward silence so i decided to start a conversation.

"I thought you said this was just a plain old restaurant this is like five stars or something, not to mention just not so friendly on bits."

"Oh vinyl you forget that i am… well as you like to say 'fancy' and this is plain in those standards. also yes it is quite expensive but i saved up for this. no price is too high for you vinyl." with that she reached her hoof across the table and padded by blushing cheeks. We sat there staring for a few minutes before the waiter arrived hovering our salads and drinks on a pallet with his royal red aura. Me and tavi had the same salad. tavi had a fancy glass of wine and myself a good ol' glass of apple cider. it surprised me that a place high class as this would have the basic type of alcohol used in a club as my own, but i decided not to question that. We ate our food, drank our drinks, left a tip and headed home. the cold air of night was refreshing and pure compared to the scented aroma of the restaurant. Me and my marefriend walked side by side keeping each other warm. Thankfully it wasn't that cold out, and octavias house wasn't to far away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I awoke on my mattress on the floor to the light of early monday morning. I hate mondays, i always seem to wake up early especially when i don't have to go to work until 5:30 or so to set up for the seven hour work night. I tried to go back to sleep for a little while but after long enough i gave up and headed for the kitchen. Octavia usually doesn't leave to teach lessons until around 10 and it was 7 now so she was still sleeping so i tried to be quiet. i walked past her room and shut her door so if i did make any noise it would not disturb her. i opened the fridge to look for a snack. using me telekinesis i pulled out things looking for anything good. i found some leftover salad. it wasn't from last night it must be from some other night octavia went out. i put everything back and went to the couch. octavia finally came out and went for the fridge. i didn't say anything i just watched as she moved as if she was drunk. when she opened the fridge she started digging around. she closed the fridge and turned to me.

"is that the leftover salad from the back of the fridge?" i swallowed the leaf that was in my mouth.

"yeah, why did you want some theres still a bit left?"

She shook her head with a grin on her face.

"no i was just wondering." with that she took out some apple juice and came and sat next to me. we sat quietly on the couch for a bit until i finished my salad.

"what time do you have to go teach lessons?"

"Oh not for a while i have plenty of time why what time do you have to leave"

"Around 5:30 which gives me about an hour to set things up until we close at 1:30."

"so what are you going to do for while i'm at work until 4?" Truly i haven't thought about that. Since all i used to do is tamper with my equipment and wonder ponyville aimlessly for hours.

"ummmm i don't know really maybe i go with you to work today i don't have anything to do anyways" octavia frowned for a second then looked around as if looking for an answer to be written on the wall or something.

"how bout some other time besides its your turn to do some laundry and you definitely have to clean your room indefinitely. also i have to head out now its a monday so i have some… stuff to do so ill see you around." With that she galloped out the door. she didn't even seem ready to leave. Either way she would be home in a few hours anyways. I spent most of my day cleaning my small messes i've left lying around. Laundry didn't take long since neither of us wear any clothes just accessories like scarves and stuff. It was around 3 so it was about another hour until octavia got home so i decided to clean her room for a surprise or something. Her door was shut but i walked in anyways. it was pretty clean except for the sheets scattered around and lots of papers. I grabbed some of the papers. most were newspapers with the job openings sections cut out, others were bill warnings of utilities being shut down. Octavia didn't go to work this morning because she doesn't have work to go to. she was out job hunting. How did she expect to have me be a burden when she herself was laden with stress.

Finally octavia came home.

"hello vinyl how was your day, I see it was productive even the dishes are done." I couldn't believe she would come home and act like she had nothing wrong.

"oh it was nice to get some 'work' done. anyways did you find a job yet?"

"no, WAIT! how… what… how did you know?!" I obviously caught her off guard.

"i went to clean your room for a surprise but when i noticed all the job listings in the newspapers were torn out it only could have meant you were looking for a job. also with all the overdue bill warnings it meant you weren't making any money." She was pale as if all she was suddenly left her. She was in shock being caught off guard, by me the one pony she loves above all,l to be found without a job. I suddenly felt bad for doing so and snooping about, but she should have never kept this as a secret.

"I'm sorry vinyl that i never told you but i didn't want you to worry. I was happy to see you worry free and contempt with living with me and i didn't want you to trouble yourself with my problems."

"tavi... theres no need to keep it your problem anymore. Im here for you and we can get through this together, besides at least I have a job that brings in enough to feed us." I said just enough to reassure her. She was giddy with joy and she leapt over and gave me the tightest hug ever. I swear if it weren't for my glasses my eyes would have bursted. Through her tears and sobs of comfort she thanked me over and over.

"thank you vinyl, im sorry I never told you. Thank you for being so understanding." She hugged me and cried for a few more minutes. After that she went to the bathroom to get herself back together. It was 5 thus it was time for me to head out.

"Octavia I gotta go ill see you when I get home... wait if you've got nothing to do how bout you come with me tonight. You can hang out backstage and we can talk and stuff during my breaks. Maybe in the meantime you can... practice your cello or something." At first I saw some disbelief in her eyes, but it gradually turned into joy.

"I'd be delighted to accompany you. Just hold on a sec ill grab my cello." With that she dashed to her room and returned just as fast with her cello. We left by 5:30, headed to a night at my club.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_The two mares walked into the desolate club. The lights weren't displaying their rainbow auras. Vinyls equipment was covered by a drape. Vinyl went right to it and Octavia to the back. Backstage hadn't changed. It was still quite basic and empty. Octavia found a chair and got comfortable, then vinyl walked in._

I walked in to see tavi settled down on a chair. She seemed quite contempt with her quiet backstage.

"tavi I've got a problem" she looked up, her eyes gleaming in the dull backstage lights. "My equipment isn't going to be ready in time for opening... any suggestions?" The slight hint of worry left her eyes and a smile came to her face, it made me feel a little better but smiling isn't going to fix this.

"it will be fine vinyl besides you open in 5 minutes you don't have many choices. You should just keep going you'll be fine" her reassurance did help and I felt confident that I would do just fine. With that I went to my equipment and waited for the club to fill up. Finally after enough ponies were in I started up. The lights strobed in custom to my music, it was just the way i left it… i think. Everything went well until i noticed that sometimes that my music would cut out for a bit here and there. i was wearing sound canceling headphones but i can feel it stop when it did. It didn't seem to bother anypony, actually it looked like they actually liked it! I went through the night leaving it as is. finally 1:30 arrived and the club emptied out. All except one mare who was waiting at the bar.

"Finally vinyl your here ive been trying to get this mare to leave but she says she has something important to tell you." I hired mason in the first place because he could mix up drinks like it was nothing, but he could never get ponies to leave. I guess thats why his cutie mark is two glasses not some security thing or anything.

"i got this mason go on home" with that he galloped his coffee tan body out the door. "now to you, what is it you so desprately have to tell me?" The ocean blue mare turned her head quick to me hitting my face with her neatly combed but yet free flowing black mane.

"miss scratch i presume… yes? alright i have to say that tonights music was unlike anything i ever heard!" i never expected another fan again but hell one is better than none.

"thank you most ponies like my dubstep and its all thanks to those babies!" i pointed at my stereo and other equipment. i looked back at the azure mare. she was confused… why?

"so you got those machines to put in those occasional moments when that cello played?" Wait chello i never recorded a cello on my disks.

"no i don't know of any cello playing i play all tecno mam." and again she hit me with her mane as she turned back to me. With again the confused look.

"well i know a cello when i hear one and it was blended in perfectly with your techno as you call it, but now off the matter i must be off." i opened my mouth to speak and ask her more questions but she was already on her way. I never had any chello in my music….. oh celestia i forgot about octavia playing backstage. With that thought i turned to go talk to her to see her already ready and waiting to leave, sitting on a bar stool.

"octavia were you playing your chello tonight?" she got up and pushed the stool in and walked up to me.

"yes and it seems that some technical malfunctions didn't work out in demise but in your favor hmmm." i forgot about the cutting out of my speakers, since i wasn't able to address that problem when it occured i kept going with it. When my speakers cut out Octavia chello was heard!

"yeah.. YEAH it was a good thing wasn't it. besides what were you playing that somehow worked out so perfectly?" she picked up her case and started towards the door.

"how bout i show you tomorrow im quite tired and i think its past my bedtime." with that we left. i locked up the doors and headed home with tavi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The morning sun struck me as a woke up. i was cramped head to hoof and with the looks of my blankets i never moved at all last night. I stretched out my legs and went into the kitchen. Octavia was still sleeping but now that i know she has nothing to do today i went into her 's room was dark. her window covered by thick curtains and the only light was of the hall shining through the open door. It illuminated only a small fraction of her room. papers weren't strewn all over the place but still clumped up in a corner. i walked over to one of the windows and flew open the curtains making the sun's light blaze through. octavia started moving around with a groan. i opened the other curtains and let as much light in as i could.

"Vinyl you know i hate mornings why are you doing this?" i turned to her as she was covering her head with the blankets.

"Exactly i'm doing it because you hate it now come on we got a big day ahead of us!" i left the room and shut the door behind me. I went to the kitchen and grabbed us both a glass of apple juice. Finally octavia came out. Her hair was so messed up, it was puffy and just unorganized. I giggled a little to myself but tavi didn't notice. i levitated her glass to her and she grabbed it and started drinking. it was quiet for a while but finally we both finished and i levitated the glasses carefully into the sink.

"What i know i look messed up i told you i'm not a morning pony."

"i know its just that we got a busy day and i think the earlier we leave the better." she looked confused for a moment.

"what do you mean nopony has any plans for today?"

" what i mean is that since i have today off and you have no job we might as well go job hunting. i remember when i used to a few years back in canterlot when i lived with my parents. I fianally got enough money and moved here to ponyville to live my dream and own a club, so i have some experience in finding jobs besides newspapers."

"Alright vinyl I'll go get ready and we'll go job hunting or whatever it is you have in store for today." She then turned around and headed for the bathroom. Knowing her she might take a while so i might as well think about what we were going to do today. Truly i didn't think she would even agree in the first place so i actually had no idea what to do. Right now is the time when i am truly greatfull that she takes like an hour in the bathroom. I then heard the shower start up so make that an hour and a half.

Finally i heard the shower stop and i had today all planed out. I went into octavias room and hid in her closet. I was planning on scaring her. I heard the door close and got ready. She opened the closet and i jumped out.

"AHHHHHH SWEET CELESTIA MAKE IT STOP!" she screamed and hit me with her comb.

"Tavi Tavi its me vinyl!" She finally stopped hitting me and looked at me blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh sorry vinyl… you startled me there."

"Yeah but it was worth it…. well kinda but no damage done here just a little prank."

"yes a prank, now will you please leave my room i have to get dressed"

"Tavi you only wear a bowtie you, or anypony i know for that matter doesn't wear clothes."

"yes i know just get out of my room ok ill be out in 5 minutes" She scooted me out and shut the door behind me, i also hear her lock it too. I truly have no clue why she wanted to get 'dressed' but she can do as she pleases as long as we can leave soon, because the sooner we get home the sooner i can relax. Actually i could relax all day but i have to help Octavia find a job. After a while octavia came out, looking as normal, pink bowtie and neatly combed mane.

"You ready yet or do we need anything else before we go?" Octavia shook her head, shut off the lights and headed for the door.

"Nope im ready when you are Vinyl" Now with her ready i levitated my glasses onto my head and opened the door for octavia. Outside was slightly cold but it was early morning so it was bound to get warmer. Octavia followed me through town, neither of us spoke to one another, it was a quiet walk through town. Octavia looked in shop windows and showed no interest in the "Help Wanted" signs. I ignored her laziness and kept on walking and looking. Eventually we stopped at a small cafe. I walked inside and held the door for Octavia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Good morning! May I help you?" I walked right up to the counter where the mare was working. She coffee tan, her eyes were chocolate brown and her mane was in a bowtie which was also dark brown. Octavia was still in the front near the door. I tugged at her bow with my magic to get her attention.

"What?" She looked at me like I just asked her to do something really stupid.

"Tavi we're here for you not me come on" she rolled her eyes and looked at the mare behind the counter as I talked to her. "Yes you can help us my marefriend here would like to apply here temporarily please" She looks at me confused for a second then quickly walked to the back room. A few seconds later she came out with a stallion in a business suit. He was banana yellow, he had a short cut black mane and dark mustache and beard.

"you're here for the job I heard but I only have one opening so only one of you are going to get a job" Octavia looked behind us to the empty shop. she was about to say something but i put a hoof up and spoke to the manager.

"Sorry sir but only one of us is here for a job. My marefriend here, Octavia, is out of a job and would like to see if she can work here." He looked at tavi for a while then back at me. It was a few seconds of tension but finally he spoke.

"Well alright she's hired all she has to fill out is a resume and she can bring it in tomorrow and start then. Hows that sound?" he held out a piece of paper towards octavia. She looked at me. I think it was for approval so i nodded to her and she took the paper and we walked home. We got home around noon and i was hungry. octavia went right to the table and started working on her resume. I went to look in the fridge. there wasn't that much in there but i found an apple to hold me over until me and tavi decided on something for lunch. I levitated the apple out of the fridge, shut the fridge with my hoof and went to clean the apple. With the apple clean i took a bite, it was delicious straight from sweet apple acres. I love myself some good crunchy apples. i went next to octavia and put my hoof over her shoulder as i ate my apple and watched her fill everything out. Finished she held up the resume and smiled.

"I can tell you're happy tavi, now…. any ideas for lunch?" She put the paper in her bag and looked back at me and giggled. "What? its past twelve i bet you're hungry too."

"I am quite hungry. ummm what's in the fridge." I used some magic and opened the fridge door to show tavi it was empty. "oh yes, i forgot to go get some food. ummm any ideas?" I rolled my eyes and shut the fridge door.

"not really… how bout' we just go shopping?" She looked at me with a weird look then laughed.

"why didn't i think of that? yes let us go shopping, its a quick walk to the store anyways. Vinyl how about you make a list of what we need then we'll head out." I turned around telekinetically grabbed a napkin and pen. i put the pen down after writing "EVERYTHING" on it and floated it in front of tavi's face. She waved it away and turned to me with a smirk. "i know any specifics?"

"nope lets just go i'm starvin'!" i put an arm around tavi and pointed to the door with my other hoof. "out there… there's a store full of things designed to cure our perpetual hunger… OFFWARD!" She giggled and opened the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_The inside of the store was illuminated by the incandescence of rows of lights on the ceiling. There was a produce section in one corner and the other small portion of the store left was refrigerators full of stuff. It was late in the afternoon so most of the cashiers were on break and the store was mostly desolate except for vinyl and octavia, and a few other ponies scattered here and there. It was quiet except for the sprinkler systems for the fruits and vegetables, and the fans of the refrigerators._

I pointed out some of my friends who were looking at the celery. One was a light teal unicorn. Her mane was a sky-blue with white streaks in it, the only thing that didn't match her color blend was her golden eyes. The other was a sand brown earth-pony. Her curled hair was Dark blue and pink, and her eyes were blue. We walked up to them.

"Hey Lyra! Hey Bon-Bon!" I said when i was only a few feet behind them. They turned around and smiled. "What you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Oh isnt it obvious we are just doin' some grocery shopping. Bon-Bon here needs some more ingredients for her… well bon-bons." Lyra nudged Bon-Bon as she said bon-bon the second time, Bon-Bon blushed.

"oh I forgot to introduce you to my marefriend girls." I grabbed octavia and pulled her next to me. "Her name is octavia. she took me in when i had no place to live-"

"Vinyl i didn't have much of a choice now did I? I couldent just let you be homeless." She butted in.

"Oh. well thats nice our friend Vinyl Scratch finally found her special somepony. We have to have a double date sometime don't we Lyra?" Lyra was looking at the celery but she nodded.

"Wait you two are going out with each other?" It was kind of a shock to me they were always close friends but i never thought that, either way they did make a cute couple.

"What!" Lyra turned around and dropped the lettuce she was looking at. "I thought we told you vinyl. Bon-Bon and I have been marefriends for a few years now. We plan on having a wedding but we're kinda low on bits though."

"That is a good idea vinyl maybe we should plan one for us." She nudged me.

"Maybe tavi we need a bit of money first."

"Yes! you two do make an adorable couple Lyra and I would love to attend your wedding. Come on lyra we have to head out there's still alot to do." Lyra Put the carrots in the basket she was levitating. "Sorry to cut our conversation short vinyl but Lyra and I have a few other stores to visit."

"Oh its no problem Bon-Bon we have some stuff to do ourselves." The two walked away and waved.

"They are nice, it was nice to know we aren't the only fillyfoolers in ponyville." What she said surprised me. We walked through the aisles quietly for a while.

At home, after putting away everything tavi sat on the couch. I joined her and sat right next to her.

"What did you mean by that we were the only fillyfoolers in ponyville?" She looked at me a bit startled.

"I didn't mean it was abnormal vinyl i just thought there weren't many two mare couples out there, that doesn't mean i love you any less." She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and went into the kitchen. "Lunch?"

"Yes please. What do we have?"

"Oh come on you were there with me…. ugh, we have some salad….. and... yeah we'll have salad for lunch." She took out the bag of lettuce and some other vegetables we bought and put them on the table. I got off the couch and telekinetically opened the cabinets and grabbed two bowls, then some silverware. I placed the bowls in front of tavi then me. Tavi sat down as i cut up some of the vegetables and put them in our bowls. "so. where do you know lyra and bon-bon from?"

"Oh. I know bon-bon from her shop near sugarcube corner, i used to get sweets there alot. Then i know lyra from a wonderbolt show. she was waving a neon foam finger or something and i asked her what it was after the show. She said it was a hand or somethin. Anyways while i was talking to lyra bon-bon came to her with some popcorn. so from then on i hung out with them here and there." Tavi was listening intently. she noticed i stopped talking and started eating again.

"Well thats cute, do you have any other friends vinyl?" She was in the middle of chewing so it was a bit tough to tell what she was saying.

"do i have any more friends?" She nodded with her cheeks full. "well… not really. Friends were never really a priority of mine. why do you ask?" When she stopped chewing I. started eating while i listened.

"Well i would expect a mare as lively as you to have plenty of friends." I recognized that she had a good point. I am pretty lively and some pony like me would have a whole bunch of friends. I wonder if some pony like her would have friends... Well if she was in a canterlot symphony then she would more than likely be good friends with other ponies there too.

"Well how bout you tavi you should have plenty of friends too, I mean you were in a symphony before you came to ponyville." She looked at me for awhile then at the ceiling the out the window for a while. She turned back and looked at me. she was trying to hide her emotions but, I've known tavi long enough to tell what feelings she tries to concede from me. It was a mixture of sadness, regret, and fear. I don't know how I could have caused her to feel this way.

"In truth vinyl I really never had any friends. As a little filly I was quite socially awkward. I was teased by the other fillies and colts. I was never invited to anything. I was always alone at the lunch table. It was horrible. Being isolated so long made me try to find something that suppressed all the neglection. Even at home my parents were always busy." The tears fell from her eyes and bounced off her cheek as she quivered and sobbed. "I was alone almost every day. Then one hearth's warming eve, when I was 9, I got my first present. The box was wrapped in old newspaper. I tore through it to find a cello. It was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. The oak wood was clear coated and it glistened in the light. So every time I was alone I slowly taught myself how to play. At first it was very strange but after awhile I got it. At home when I was in my room and I played, as I cried silently to myself, my tears would roll down the body smoothly not leaving any bit on the cello before they hit the ground in a small puddle. In that puddle I saw a flash and what would appear in the reflection was my cutie mark. I was so excited but alas I had nopony to share my joy with. Even after I got my cutie mark I was still tormented. My classmates showed no magnanimity. I thought of just offing myself like every pony wanted... But... I..." She was emotional. Her salad was submersed in her tears. She was wailing out loud. I walked over to her and put my arm around her. She grabbed it and put in front of her face. We held each other close for quite some time. Her crying eventually subdued and she loosened her squeeze and looked up at me.

"You're not alone anymore tavi. Now I'm here for you. Im here forever." She smiled and wiped her tears. She went into the bathroom to wash her face and clean up. I emptied our bowls and stacked them in the sink. The table and floor had some of tavi's tears still on it. I grabbed the paper towels and started drying it up. As I was doing that I heard some ruckus from the hallway. When I finished I went into the hallway. Tavi didn't notice me and she walked right into my room. I walked in to find her trying to move my mattress. "Tavi! What are you doing?"

"Oh vinyl perfect timing. Could you be a dear and help me move this mattress down to the basement. Oh and afterwards you really should clean this room up before I help you move your stuff."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at this floor. Papers. Cords, cans. I hear of a pegasus named fluttershy and she keeps her house cleaner than this and she has a handful of woodland creatures."

"No no not that. But, why do you want to move all my stuff, and more so to where?" She giggled and dropped a few papers and cans in a trash bin, which I totally knew was there.

"Why into my room of course. Now enough with 20 queries help me bring this downstairs." This was extremely unexpected of her but, I was excited to sleep in a real bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Caution: NSFW!**

Octavia's basement was cold and damp. I've actually never been down here, and I expected it to look a lot more organized than this. There was clothes in hampers next to the washer and dryer, and the rest was mostly a clusterfuck of boxes. While Ravi was trying to get the bed to stop slouching over I snooped around. Most of the boxes were just packing peanuts but one had something quite interesting for a pony like tavi to have. It was a quite unique outfit. There was socks that had a cloth ring on top and some checkered patterned string, with spaces in between them, connecting the ring to a hoof glove. There was also a body piece which in a short way to say... A strippers outfit. Then a stupid yet sexy idea came into mind. I put it on and went into tavi's room and layed on her bed.

"TAAAAVVIII! I need some help I accidentally tripped over your chello while trying to put some stuff away and got a string stuck around my hoof!" Just like I expected she came running up the stairs and into the room.

"Vinyl!? Vinyl!? VINYL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she was shocked yet blushing redder than a tomato.

"Oh me? I'm fine. This outfit I found suits me quite well don't you think?" She was speechless.

"I... I...where did you find my- I mean that... Costume?" I got up and walked around tavi flaunting my tail in her face, being playful, flailing my tail around her head playfully.

"Oh this old thing? i found it in your basement in a box marked 'secret'. Why don't you think i look stunning in this?" I used my magic and took off her bowtie. i waved it in front of her for a bit then threw it on the other side of the room.

"... doesn't secret mean anything to you vinyl?"

"why yes it means it wants to be known, do you want to know my secrets hmmm tavi?" i was whispering in her ear as i toyed with her hair.

"Vinly… I mean…. what…. uh"

"Shush now how bout i show you some of my secrets since i already know plenty of yours." I closed the doors and the blinds. "And remember secrets must be kept between only certain few ponies.. me and you" I grabbed tavi and gave her a kiss. She had few words to say before but i literally took the words out of her mouth. Tavi broke the kiss and walked back a few feet. The strand of saliva between our mouths stretched until i wiped my mouth and broke it.

"well vinyl i guess you were right…" she locked the closed door. "secrets need to be kept under 'lock' and 'key'." she emphasized lock and key with a very seductive tone. now it felt as if she was playing with me instead of the other way around. "speaking of locks and keys… do you want to unlock my secrets vinyl?"

"well.." she was just plainly insanely seductive. I could barely handle to say anything. tavi walked past me and took my glasses of my head and lied on the bed in a playful position with my glasses in her mouth. she winked and put them down.

"Nice shades. I must say the look very clean. Which isn't the way we will remain." I couldn't help myself and i felt myself moving towards her. i got on the bed and put my hoof on my glasses. "Vinyl you look a bit famished. i mean look at that strand of saliva hanging from your mouth." She reached under the bed and brought out two large fancy bottles of wine. "One for me and the same one for you. The other for later." she opened the bottle and took a few swigs. Then she came up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her as she did the same. Her tongue was mingling with mine. Her sticky saliva mixed with mine, and the taste of the wine only enhanced the enchantment I got when I kissed her. My eyes were closed and I focused only on the arousement I was feeling. My heart rate increased and I was feeling like a soft jelly inside, with Octavia's tongue stirring around in my mouth. Finally I broke the kiss and took a swig of the wine.

"This is some good wine tavi. But not as nice as you." I lowered my head and started licking her cutie mark. I moved my tongue gracefully around her flank occasionally looking back at her blushing enthralled face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing increased. "Hmm tavi its odd your cutie mark tastes like grapes" I backed off and lied next to her.

"I wonder if that's just the wine babe... I wonder if yours tastes like blueberry." She moved down to m flank and started licking my cutie mark. She moved slowly closer to my upper chest. "Hmm it was just the wine hun." She eventually arrived at my ear and started nibbling. After a few seconds she came down and gave me another sweet passionate kiss. This one was different from the others we've exchanged before. This one took me by surprise, she was all over my mouth. Her tongue exploring my cheeks. Her arms wrapped around me, squeezing me. She broke it just as I really got into it. "Vinyl you're a bit dry even after some wine. I think you need to get a bit more... Wet." She had a horny grin on her face as she slowly moved down my body. She made it to my inner thighs. She took one long lick carefully caressing around my made parts. She was being a tease, I have never seen this side of her before. She kept licking, being sure to only brush up to my delicates. She looked up at me. She gave me a sexy smirk and went down. Licking slowly on my delicate folds. Every time she went deeper and deeper. Her tongue was moving lively inside, carefully savoring the natural liquids I was producing. She brought her head up, there was a thin strand of saliva from her mouth to my inner thighs. "There like I said, you need to get a bit wet." She then laid next to me and kissed me again. This time her tongue brought in the sticky solution of her spit and my juices. I broke it and wiped the saliva strand from my mouth.

"Now that I'm wet, I think I shouldn't be the only one having fun." She raised an eyebrow and blushed. I moved down her torso and slowly creeping closer to her inner thighs. She may have been quite seductive but I'll show her what a unicorn can do. I telekinetically picked up the opened bottle of wine. I brought it up next to my face and gave the throat of the bottle a long lick. She was watching and began to pant. I then started to rub tavis fem slip with the tip of the bottle.

"Vinyl dear don't spoil a good brand of wine hun." She shuddered as she said it, because right when she said don't, I put more than half of the bottle into her. I then moved it in and out and in and out. Slowly getting faster. She began to moan, quiet at first but then it grew into a louder, pleading for more. I then shoved the bottle as far down as I could and she wailed in arousement. I took the bottle out and took a swig.

"I don't think I spoiled it, it tastes better to me." I threw the wet empty bottle to another corner of the room and decided to finish the job myself. I let my hormones to the thinking. My tongue moved inside her twisting, rubbing, masquerading. The spit in my mouth was almost completely replaced with the fine liquid pleasure tavi's delicates were excreting. I could tell she was close to her climax so I went all out. I spread her legs far apart and plunged my tongue as far as I could. She wailed in excitement, her arms and legs moving all around, her heartbeat accelerated. The juices from her climax went all over my face and her hole tightened around my tongue as it slowly came out.

"Wow vinyl that was amazing... I've never felt like that before." She layer back and closed her eyes, her chest rising and falling as she took long deep breaths.

"I finished you sexy now how bout you finish me, you never did after all." I moved up and lay next to her. She was still recovering from the adrenaline her climax produced. I took a swig of the wine and swished it inside my mouth to restore the amount of spit in it. "This wine doesn't taste as good as you tavi, don't worry there's no competition." I nudged her with the bottle offering her a drink. She didn't lift her arm to grab it, instead she just opened her mouth. Knowing that she wanted me to just pour some in her mouth. I poured the small amount left in her mouth.

"So, you up for another round vinyl?" She regained her breathing and moved down my body.

"Oh tavi isn't that answer quite obvious." She smiled and arrived at my thighs. She took one slow long lick on my parts. "No teasing this time tavi." She rolled her eyes and went straight to work. Her licks were deep and her tongue was almost alive. My heart rate increased and i felt as if i was in heaven. Tavi was good at pleasuring. Finally, i climaxed. squirting sex juices all over tavis face. she looked up and smiled. Her eyes were half closed. she started to try to move up back next to me but she collapsed before she made it. I too was tired and decided to just pass out where i lay. Sleep transpired quickly. Tavis head rested on my arm and my chin right above her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The Morning sun creeped in through the slits in the blinds. The room was lit only slightly by the small rays of light. Tavi's mouth was wide open and she was drooling. She was in a deep sleep, so i moved slowly so i didn't wake her. In the living room everything was calm and clean. I decided to make some breakfast for Tavi and I. I then realized today was the first day on the job at the coffee place for Tavi. I rushed into our room and shook tavi until she was startled and awake.

"What? WHAT'S GOING ON?!" She yelled when she realized what I was doing.

"It's your first day at your new job." She stared blankly for awhile and then realized she was almost late.

"Oh! You're right!" She leapt out of bed, pushed me aside and dashed into the bathroom. I wondered how long it would take for her to get ready.

Only 10 minutes went by until she was dressed, prepped, and ready to go. "Would you like to walk with me to work Vinyl?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my glasses." I hovered my glasses onto my head and opened the door with some magic. "You first working girl." She giggled and went out the door. I shut the door behind me and headed off with tavi.

We arrived at the coffee shop and tavi walked in.

"There you are may I have your resume?" Tavi handed it to the stallion and he looked at it. Scanned it from top to bottom. "Alright you're hired, now in the back is your uniform put it on, It's mandatory." The stallion walked into the back with tavi. They came out a few seconds later.

"Wow tavi, you are looking good in that outfit." She blushed and walked behind the first cash register. "So when do you get lunch?"

"I have lunch at noon and get off at 6."

"Alright, I'll meet you here for lunch then, we can go next door and grab a salad. I'm gonna head home and clean up around the house."

"Ok see you then love." She waved goodbye as i left out the front door. I had the whole day to myself so I decided to simply relax at home. On my way there I ran into a yellow pegasus. She had a long pink mane almost covering her eye. I bumped into her and she dropped a few things out of her bag. "Whoops, sorry. Let me help you with that." I used my magic to pick up the items. They were different color textiles and cloth. She seemed to have mumbled something when I returned her things back in her pouch. "What was that, I couldn't quite hear you?" She turned her head so her mane hid most of her face. Yet again she mumbled something I couldn't hear. "You're going to have to speak up." After a few moments of awkward silence a white unicorn came up to us.

"There you are fluttershy... Who's your friend?" She had a sort of pepy accent. Kind of something of royalty. Her well groomed mane definitely expressed that.

"She doesn't talk much does she?" I asked the unicorn.

"She does, but she's shy. Allow me to introduce us, I am rarity, owner of the Carousel Boutique. This is fluttershy. Now, who might you be?" after she asked that she fluttered her extravagant eyelashes.

"I'm Vinyl Scratch, it's nice to meet you Rarity and Fluttershy." I put my hoof, Rarity gladly shook it and Fluttershy just hid her face behind her mane.

"Aren't you that mare's marefriend? The mare who used to play the… cello in canterlot? What was her name…" She looked at the ground and patted her chin with her hoof in deep thought.

"Octavia?"

"Yes! That's the name. Aren't you her marefriend?"

"Yes… why?"

"Oh I have heard about you two from somepony who heard it from somepony and so on. I would love to stay and chat darling but, Fluttershy and I have to return to my shop. She needs a dress for the gala and it's in a week so there is truly no time to stall." Before I could say anything they turned around and walked away.


End file.
